sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8 |obecny = #9 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 10 }} |Numer komiksu=9 |Data=19 września 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Lamar Wells (okładka A) *Tracy Yardley (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty=Tracy Yardley |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i wszyscy w Sega za ich wsparcie |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic **Super Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn |Grupy=Resistance |Lokacje= *Anielska Wyspa *Resistance HQ }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9 – dziewiąty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Battle for Angel Island," Part 1. One of the greatest threats Sonic has ever faced descends upon Angel Island, home of the mystical Master Emerald, seeking to take the Emerald's power and control the world. Can Sonic and his friends stop the attack on the island-or is it already too late? Neo Metal Sonic podbił Anielską Wyspę i zabezpieczył Główny Szmaragd. Przekształcił również całą masę lądu w wielką, latającą fortecę, na skrzydle której stacjonowała Egg Fleet. Sonic i większość jego przyjaciół zebrała się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia wyspy. Knuckles był niespokojny i wciąż obwiniał siebie za to, że zostawił Główny Szmaragd i pozwolił Neo Metal Sonicowi zabrać jego wyspę. Amy jednak podniosła go na duchu, mówiąc że był zajęty pomaganiem Resistance. Następnie dziewczyna przedstawiła plan. Zamierzała podzielić przyjaciół na trzy drużyny. Pierwsza i druga miały zaatakować wybrzeże i Egg Fleet, a trzecia dostać się do wielkiej statuy Doktora Eggmana, pokonać Neo Metal Sonica i odzyskać Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles natychmiast przyłączył się do drużyny numer trzy. Blaze zaproponowała również, że mogłaby stanąć do walki z Neo Metal Soniciem jako Burning Blaze. Blaze wytłumaczyła wszystkim, że trzymała Szmaragdy Sol cały czas przy sobie i uznała, że mógłby to być dobry moment na ich wykorzystanie. Tails obawiał się jednak, że Neo wykorzysta Główny Szmaragd do zneutralizowania mocy Szmaragdów Sol, podobnie jak w przypadku Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles potwierdził, że Główny Szmaragd nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Tails nadal nie był pewien co do skuteczności tego posunięcia, przeczuwając że Metal Sonic mógł również skopiować bio-dane Blaze i wykorzystać jej ogniste moce. Kotka postanowiła się wycofać, dziękując przyjaciołom za troskę. Amy błyskawicznie zaproponowała jej, by dołączyła do drużyny numer jeden w ataku na Egg Fleet. Sonic i Knuckles mieli stanowić drużynę drugą, a wszyscy pozostali - trzecią. Tak więc Resistance udali się na latający statek i skierowali w stronę Anielskiej Wyspy. W trakcie lotu Sonic podziękował Whisper za przybycie i postanowił dać jej trochę przestrzeni osobistej. Dziewczyna podziękowała mu i została w pokoju z Shadowem i Rouge. Rouge była zaskoczona tym, że Shadow postanowił współpracować z resztą zespołu. Jeż miał jednak swoje powody, a Whisper rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Blaze zastanawiała się, czy mogą zaufać Whisper. Amy zapewniła ją, że Whisper lubi tylko trzymać się na dystans. Pod tym względem przypominała dawną Blaze, która kiedyś była bardzo defensywna w relacjach z innymi, a teraz maszeruje ze swoimi przyjaciółmi do bitwy. Amy przestrzegła Blaze przed niebezpieczeństwami zbliżającego się starcia, ale kotka postanowiła pozostać pozytywnie nastawiona. Tymczasem Silver, Espio, Charmy, Vector i Tangle grali w karty. Tangle zagadywała Silvera, oskarżając go o używanie kontroli umysłu lub wiedzy o przyszłości. Jeż odpierał jej zarzuty, nie zauważając nawet, że dziewczyna swoim ogonem podmienia mu karty. Tangle ostatecznie przyznała się do droczenia z Silverem, który dopiero zauważył swoją nową talię kart. Vector próbował przekonać Knucklesa, by zagrał razem z nimi i odprężył się. Kolczatka miał jednak silną potrzebę odzyskania Anielskiej Wyspy i zamierzał stać i wpatrywać się w szybę aż do przybycia. Sonic przybył w tym czasie do Tailsa na mostek kapitański. Bohaterowie zbliżali się do Anielskiej Wyspy i byli pewni, że tym razem również uda im się zwyciężyć. Rejs był spokojny, aż do momentu w którym Egg Fleet oddała strzał. Cała flota stacjonująca na Anielskiej Wyspie rozpoczęła bombardowanie okrętu Resistance. Tails wysłał Sonica po Extreme Gear, które miały pomóc bohaterom w dotarciu na wyspę. Lis postanowił trzymać kurs jak najdłużej. Sonic i Knuckles wylecieli na swoich latających deskach w stronę wyspy. Tails poinformował Blaze o lądowaniu na zachodnim wybrzeżu i dodał, aby stamtąd dotarła do swojego celu. Blaze postanowiła przez chwilę zapomnieć o swoim lęku wysokości i wyskoczyła ze statku. Wykorzystując moc Szmaragdów Sol transformowała się w Burning Blaze i poleciała. Tymczasem Amy poinformowała Tailsa, że muszą opuścić pokład. Lis dokończył wpisywanie ostatniej trajektorii i w końcu rzucił się do ucieczki. Cała drużyna opuściła statek, który rozbił się o skrzydło Anielskiej Wyspy. Bohaterowie wylądowali w dżungli. Amy wysłała Vectora i Chaotix, razem z Silverem, do ataku na flotę. Kiedy zamierzała wydać rozkaz Shadowowi, Rouge poinformowała o jego zniknięciu. Czarny jeż nie zamierzał słuchać rozkazów. Zirytowana Amy wysłała Rouge do ataku na działa floty. Na koniec rozkazała Tangle i Whisper osłaniać Tailsa, kiedy ten zrobi "coś mądrego". Lis zastanawiał się o co mogło chodzić. Wkrótce wszyscy przypuścili atak na Egg Fleet i chroniące ją Egg Pawny. Burning Blaze podleciała do drugiego skrzydła floty. Postanowiła skończyć swoją misję szybko, aby jej przyjaciele nie zostali sami w tej walce. Przypomniała sobie jak dawno ich nie widziała, oraz doszła do wniosku, że zrobi wszystko, by ich chronić. Burning Blaze posłała w stronę floty potężną kulę ognia. Sonic i Knuckles dotarli pod statuę Eggmana. Kiedy podeszli do drzwi, Knuckles powiedział, że nie wyczuwa mocy Głównego Szmaragdu, gdyż ta została od niego odcięta. Zaraz po tym kolczatka wyważył drzwi do środka. Bohaterowie odnaleźli Neo Metal Sonica, siedzącego na tronie, który został wybudowany na Głównym Szmaragdzie. Sonic i Knuckles powiedzieli Metal Sonicowi o sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się jego flota, oraz kazali mu oddać Główny Szmaragd. Robot był jednak pewien swojej przewagi. Sonic i Knuckles chcieli go zaatakować, ale zostali odrzuceni przez falę uderzeniową. Neo Metal Sonic wykorzystał moc Głównego Szmaragdu i przyjął swoją super formę. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic **Super Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn Galeria Okładki IDW9CoverApencils.png|Okładka A, szkic IDW9CoverAinks.png|Okładka A, szkic IDW 9 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW9RIraw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW_9_preview.jpeg IDW_9_preview_1.jpeg IDW_9_preview_2.jpeg IDW_9_preview_3.jpeg IDW_9_preview_4.jpeg IDW_9_preview_5.jpeg Ciekawostki *Posąg Eggmana pojawiający się na Angel Island przypomina jego pozę na artworku z gry Sonic Adventure 2. *Shadow opiera się plecami o skrzynki w Resistance HQ, podobnie jak w Sonic Forces. *Extreme Gear Sonica posiada swój wygląd zgry Sonic Riders, podczas gdy deska Knucklesa z Sonic Free Riders. *Blaze wspomina o swoim lęku wysokości z gier Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure, chwilę przed wyskoczeniem ze statku. *Sposób w jaki Charmy niesie swoją drużynę z dala od rozbitego statku przypomina formację latania z gry Sonic Heroes. *Kiedy Resistance rozpoczyna atak, jeden z Egg Pawnów pokazuje wykrzyknik wewnątrz dymka komiksowego, co jest nawiązaniem do reakcji przeciwników na gracza w Sonic Heroes. *Słowa Neo Metal Sonica "all become a black mark on the floor" i "Come. Show me what you're made of" są nawiązaniem do piosenki What I'm Made Of... z gry Sonic Heroes. *Na okładce RI pojawiają się Cream, Cheese, Gemerl i E-123 Omega. Mimo tego nie występują w komiksie. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing